1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seam welding warpage prevention method and apparatus. More particularly the present invention relates to a seam welding warpage prevention method and apparatus for welding a plurality of members to be welded that are not uniform in thermal contraction with respect to an energization direction.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a technique of seam welding that clamps two or more workpieces (members to be welded) by roller electrodes and moves the roller electrodes while applying pressure and current to the workpieces, so as to continuously weld the workpieces.